Christmas with Neji
by Shihabara Yuu
Summary: Mendadak, sungai Thames itu tampak seratus kali lebih indah dari beberapa saat yang lalu, ketika dia hendak bunuh diri.


Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

Chara : Hyuuga Neji – Uchiha Sasuke

Genre : Romance

Rated : T

Fic keduaku

Fic yang dibuat atas paksaan baka aniki XD

Semoga kau puas, nii ^^

A NejiSasu fic from me

E n j o y

-Igarashi Tora-

Present: "Christmas with Neji"

'mind'

''talk''

.

.

London, 16 Desember 1983

Di sepanjang jalan ini, semua orang tampak bahagia. Ralat, hampir semua orang terlihat bahagia. Kecuali satu orang, Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda itu tampak murung dan terlihat banyak pikiran.

Wajar sebetulnya, jika dia terlihat murung. Masalahnya saat ini cukup banyak, tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang bersuka cita menyambut Natal. Sasuke mempunyai banyak masalah, yang menurutnya sebagian besar berada di luar jangkauannya.

Lihat saja, dia baru saja dipecat tanpa alasan yang jelas dari perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Terlebih lagi, yang memecatnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto, mantan kekasihnya sendiri.

Entah karena dendam akibat sudah diputuskan Sasuke atau apapun itu, yang jelas dia memecat Sasuke tanpa alasan. Lalu, beberapa minggu yang lalu kedua orang tua Sasuke bercerai. Dan puncaknya, beberapa jam yang lalu, kakaknya yang bernama Itachi meninggal akibat penyakit yang sudah lama menggerotinya.

Sungguh, kalau bisa dia ingin sekali menyusul Itachi. Dan… memang itulah yang akan dilakukannya sekarang. Sasuke sedang berada di tepi sungai Thames dan sedang bergulat dengan pikirannya.

'Aah..tidak, aku tidak boleh mengakhiri hidup dengan cara seperti ini… tapi semua masalah yang kuhadapi terlalu berat.. aku tak sanggup hidup tanpa itachi nii… tapi dia tentu kecewa jika aku menyusulnya secepat ini.. dia pasti menginginkan aku tetap hidup.. tapi dengan cara apa aku bertahan? Dia sudah tak ada.. tanpa dia.. semuanya sia- sia…' yah, kira kira seperti itulah pikiran Sasuke saat itu…

Dan akhirnya.. dia memutuskan untuk benar benar segera menyusul Itachi.

Dia memutuskan untuk melompat ke sungai itu dan tidak akan mencoba untuk tidak tenggelam apapun yang terjadi… Dan ketika dia mencondongkan badannya… sebuah tangan yang kokoh mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat.

"Neji…" desisnya ketika tahu siapa yang sudah menggagalkan niatnya.

Hyuuga Neji, anak dari keluarga Hyuuga yang sama kaya dan terkenalnya dengn keluarga Uchiha. Dan merupakan teman sejak kecil Sasuke

"Apa yang hendak kau lakukan, bodoh?" bentak Neji pada Sasuke

Neji jelas tidak dapat membiarkan Sasuke bunuh diri. Dia menyadari, sejak setahun yang lalu bahwa dia, Hyuuga Neji.. telah menyayangi Sasuke lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

"Apa yang hendak kulakukan..? Kurasa kau pasti tahu, Neji. Orang bodoh juga pasti tahu." Balas Sasuke

Ya, tanpa perlu dipertanyakan lagi, Neji sebenarnya tahu, kalau Sasuke hendak bunuh diri dengan melompat ke sungai Thames.. Neji tahu kalau Sausuke sedang mengalami masalah berat dan tak tahu bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan.

Neji POV

Aku melihat seseorang berdiri didekat sungai Thames dan membuat gerakan seolah olah hendak melompat. Entah karena pada dasarnya aku memang suka ikut campur urusan orang atau karena aku merasa mengenali sosok itu, aku segera mencengkram tangannya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika mengetahui bahwa orang itu adalah.. Sasuke.

Ya ampun! Aku tahu kalau Sasuke sedang dirundung begitu banyak masalah saat ini! Tapi menurutku, salah besar jika dia memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya dengan cara seperti ini.

"Apa yang hendak kau lakukan, bodoh?" tanpa sadar aku malah membentaknya.

"Apa yang hendak kulakukan..? Kurasa kau pasti tahu, Neji. Orang bodoh juga pasti tahu." Balas Sasuke

"Astaga Sasuke.. Seharusnya bukan dengan cara ini kau menyelesaikan masalahmu bukan?" tak bisa kupungkiri, aku tahu apa yang hendak dilakukan Sasuke.

"Neji.." gumamnya tanpa memperdulikan ucapanku barusan

"Air itu… pasti dingin.. Aku pasti akan membeku jika masuk kesana.."

"Benar sekali! Dan setelah mengetahui itu, kau tetap ingin melompat kedalamnya?" sergahku

"Ya.. setelah itu, semuanya akan selesai, bukan? Setelah aku melompat kedalamnya, tubuh ini akan membeku.. rasa sakit ini juga pasti akan ikut membeku, benar kan?" katanya

Aku tak bisa membalasnya. Lidahku kelu. Miris sekali mendengar kata katanya yang sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh orang yang mempunyai semangat hidup.

"Kau salah. Bunuh diri tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun." Balasku

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama ini sia sia jika kau bunuh diri sekarang."

Sasuke tersenyum. Senyumnya hampa. Senyum yang tidak menyiratkan kebahagiaan sama sekali.

"Apa yang selama ini kulakukan, itu untuk Itachi nii… Jika dia sudah tiada, semua itu tidak ada artinya…" katanya datar

"Kalau begitu, mulailah hidup baru Sasuke! Mulailah hidup untuk orang lain. _Kita tak bisa hidup dengan bayangan orang yang sudah mati_, tahu."

End of Neji's POV

Sasuke tertegun mendengar kata-kata Neji. Memang benar adanya kata-kata Neji. Tetapi sungguh sulit baginya untuk menghapus kenangan akan kakaknya. Dia benar-benar tidak mampu melupakan Itachi..

Dan seolah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke, dia berkata ,

"Hey.. Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melupakannya, tahu. Aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk hidup dengan melihat kedepan. Lagipula, kalau kau melupakan itachi.. dia bisa benar-benar mati, Sasuke.."

"Dia memang sudah mati." Balas Sasuke pendek

"Tidak, kok. Itachi tidak pernah benar benar mati. Dia masih hidup. Dia hidup dalam hatimu." Neji berhenti sebentar "Arti dari 'mati' sesungguhnya adalah.. kalau semua kenangan kita tentang orang itu sudah hilang. Itu kata pamanku"

Sasuke POV

Saat ini juga aku baru sadar. Kata-kata Neji memang benar.

Aku tidak perlu sepenuhnya melupakan Itachi.. Aku hanya harus hidup dengan memandang ke depan.

Aku tersenyum sedikit.

"Kau benar Neji.." Sasuke bimbang sejenak "Untuk memulai hidup baru seperti yang kau katakana itu.. aku butuh sedikit, maksudku banyak bantuan."

Neji menyeringai.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih, Sasuke?"

.

.

Time Skip

.

.

Neji's POV

Sudah seminggu sejak Itachi meninggal.. dan kulihat Sasuke sudah hampir pulih sepenuhnya..

Sasuke aktif di lingkungan sosial sekarang. Senyumnya sudah kembali.

Entah kenapa, miris sekali melihatnya dulu hendak bunuh diri.

Aku sadar betul dengan perasaanku kepadanya. Benar-benar sadar. Aku tahu ini aneh, mengingat kalau kami berdua sama sama laki-laki. Tapi seperti kata pepatah, cinta tak mengenal gendek, waktu, dan tempat. Cinta bisa datang di waktu yang tak terduga, tempat yang tak terduga, dan _bahkan pada orang yang tak terduga. _

Sasuke's POV

Seminggu sejak kematian Itachi, dan Neji benar benar hampir mengembalikanku ke hari hari normal. Dasar.. orang itu, sejak melihatku hendak bunuh diri tidak pernah membiarkan aku sendirian. Seolah olah khawatir aku hendak melakukan hal yang sama kembali… Dasar tidak percayaan!

Seminggu ini dia benar benar sangat dekat denganku. Dan seminggu ini pula, aku merasakan hal hal aneh terjadi pada diriku.

Rasanya sangat bahagia jika dekat dengannya. Dan rasanya waktu berlalu secepat angin jika kami mengobrol. Parahnya lagi, jantungku seperti berdebar dua kali lipat lebih kencang jika melihatnya, malah kadang kadang rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak. Merepotkan.

Dan aku tahu apa arti dibalik semua ini. Aku pernah merasakannya juga disaat aku pernah bersama Naruto.

Aku.. menyukai Neji Hyuuga. Aku baru menyadari perasaan ini kemarin.

Ketika aku secara tidk sengaja mendengar Neji ngobrol dengan Shikamaru

Flashback

Aku hendak ke kafe _Susan's _dan tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Shikamaru dan Neji.

..."Neji, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke? Kalian dekat kan, seminggu ini?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Ya.. dia hampir pulih sepenuhnya seminggu terakhir ini. Lagipula sebentar lagi Natal, pasti dia sedikit terbawa suasana Natal, bukan?" jawab Neji

"Kau.. kau sendiri bagaimana, Shika? Hubunganmu dengan Kiba baik-baik saja bukan?" Tanya Neji

Aku tersentak. Kiba..? Anak hyperactive itu..? Dengan kepala nanas pemalas ini? Aku nyaris saja tertawa memikirkannya

"Ya.. tapi akhir akhir ini dia sibuk sekali di sekolah. Kau tahu, dia itu sedikit hyperactive. Aku yang ketua OSIS saja tidak sampai sesibuk itu. Hh.." jawabnya

"Kau bagaimana, Neji? Ini tahun pertamamu kuliah kan?" Tanya Shika

"Biasa saja. Dosennya menyebalkan sekali. Hobi ganti ganti jadwal kuliah seenaknya." Jawab Neji

Mereka diam sejenak

"Shika.." panggil Neji

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Tanya saja. Tak ada yang melarang."

"Menurutmu, hubungan sesama jenis itu bagaimana?" Tanya Neji.

Aku agak kaget mendengarnya

"Menurutku itu bukan suatu hal yang bisa dipermasalahkan. Lihat aku dan Kiba. Orang orang dapat menerima hubungan kami dengan baik. Asal kami saling mencintai, itu sudah cukup. Lagipula Sasuke juga pernah dengan bocah rubah itu kan?" jawab Shika

"Ya.. soal Sasuke, aku juga mau memberitahumu sesuatu." Kata Neji

Soal aku? Apa yang akan mau dikatakannya soal aku?

"Aku.. aku menyukai Sasuke."

Dan dunia seolah berhenti berputar..

Neji? Neji menyukaiku? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

Aku bahagia. Bahagia sekali.

Eh..? tunggu. Bahagia? Aku bahagia karena Neji menyukaiku?

End of Flashback

Yah, sejak saat itulah aku sadar, aku menyukai Neji.

Dan terlebih lagi, Neji juga menyukaiku. Rasanya seperti terbang ke langit ketujuh. #author lebay (_ _)

End of Sasuke's POV

**London, 23 Desember.**

Sebentar lagi Natal. Tepatnya, 2 hari lagi. Saat ini semua orang sibuk mendekor untuk Natal, mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk Natal. Termasuk 2 orang ini. Neji dan Sasuke.

Sejak Sasuke menguping –halusnya sih mencuri dengar #sama aja- pembicaraan Shika dan Neji, mereka berdua semakin dekat. Entah apa yang membuat mereka semakin dekat.

.

.

-skip time-

.

.

**London, 24 desember**

Hari ini malam Natal.

Sasuke bahagia seminggu ini karena selalu bersama Neji. Ditambah dengan suasana Natal yang sangat kental ini. Dan lagi, Natal tahun ini merupakan Natal bersalju. Sempurna sudah bagi Sasuke. Dan Neji.

Mala mini Neji mengajak Sasuke pergi makan malam untuk merayakan malam Natal. Yang jelas langsung disetujui oleh Sasuke.

Neji's POV

Aku berniat menyatakan perasaanku malam ini pada Sasuke. Tidak perduli nantinya akan ditolak atau diterima.

Karena itu, aku mengajak Sasuke makan malam hari ini.

**London, 24 Desember malam. Pukul 19.30**

**Restoran Prancis **

Neji terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang.

Salahnya dia sih, datang tiga puluh menit lebih awal. Perjanjiannya kan jam delapan.

Dan benar saja, tiga puluh menit kemudian Sasuke datang.

Mereka berdua tampak sangat tampan malam ini. Terlihat sangat serasi.

Setelah makanan yang dipesan masing masing datang, mereka makan dalam obrolan ringan yang tak jelas #author ditendang

Pada saat obrolan mereka habis mereka makan dalam diam.

Dan Neji merasa ini adalah kesempatannya.

"Sasuke." Panggilnya

"Hn? Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu, mau menjadi pacarku?" katanya langsung

Neji's POV

Bodoohhh! Kata kata itu meluncur keluar begitu saja dari mulutku! Astaga! Apa katanya nanti? Apa aku akan ditolak? Atau diterima? Uugh.. aku tak mampu membayangkannya

Sasuke's POV

Hiyee? Dia langsung mengatakannya?

Ahaha. Aku yakin dia pasti kelepasan berbicara jika melihat mukanya.

Lucu sekali. Aku tak dapat menahan tawaku.

End of Sasuke's POV

Sasuke melepaskan tawanya.

"Hey, kenapa kau tertawa? Menurutku tak ada yang lucu!" kata Neji jengkel

Wajar kalau Neji jengkel. Dia sudah kelabakan seperti itu dan Sasuke malah tertawa? Uugh…

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Sasuke?" Tanya Neji gugup

"Aku mau menjadi pacarmu, tentu saja. Apa itu perlu dipertanyakan?" jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Kau yakin? Maksudku, kau tidak akan menyesal dengan jawabanmu?" kata Neji tak percaya

"Aku yakin seratus persen." Sasuke tampak tenang sekali ketika menjawab

Neji's POV

Aku… diterima? Ya ampun! Benarkah ini? Jika ini mimpi, biarkan aku tertidur selamanya, Tuhan….

Normal POV

-skip time-

Ketika mereka selesai makan, Neji membawa Sasuke ke tepi sungai thames dan melihat pemandangan dari situ.

Mendadak, sungai Thames itu tampak seratus kali lebih indah dari beberapa saat yang lalu, ketika dia hendak bunuh diri.

Ini benar-benar Natal terindah dalam hidupnya.

Tuhan memberinya hadiah Natal untuk Sasuke dalam wujud Hyuuga Neji.

Yang akan dimilikinya seumur hidup.

.

.

THE END

Hau.. akhirnya selesai juga ^^

Ini memang kecepetan banget sih, buat Christmas fic, tapi mau apa lagi? #plak

Hehehe.. Aku memang udah lama jatuh cinta sama pair ini :D

Bener bener pair terkeren d b

Oke, maaf kalo fic ini banyak kesalahan ^^

Sign,

Yaxley


End file.
